


Black Clover: The Harlequin Chronicles

by SasukeD



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: F/M, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukeD/pseuds/SasukeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellen of the Farshtan Clan.<br/>Hellen of the Orphans.<br/>Hellen of the Glass Dragons.<br/>Hellen, the Girl of No Words.<br/>Hellen, the one who would become the strongest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One: First Spring - Stage One, Step One

"The Sorcery Emperor has returned!"

"They won the battle against the invading army!"

"Two cheers for our hero, the Sorcery Emperor!"

The green haired girl gazed blankly at the city, hearing the distant calls, before looking away. She had larger concerns than some 'Sorcery Emperor' or 'Magic Knights.'

"HELLEN!!!!!" She flinched at the shout and turned to see her friend Asta, a boy a bit younger and much shorter than herself. "I PROMISE I'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY! WILL--"

She shook her head, going back to tending to a small patch of flowers. Asta looked taken aback before grinning, clenching his fists and looking at her.

"I won't give up now, Hellen!"

She shook her head.

"I'm still in this game!"

She turned and glared at him slightly, shaking her head 'no' again.

"W--"

The ash blond boy was suddenly blown back by wind, and Hellen let out a small sigh before looking up to face a boy with short, wavy black hair and calm eyes, who was taller than her. "Thanks again, Yuno."

He nodded to her politely before turning to Asta, who was glaring at him.

"Asta, how many times have you asked her?" A small child asked, looking at the blond boy with a bored look.

"Yeah, yeah! You're making Big Sister Hellen feel nervous!"

"Shut up you little shrimps! And Yuno! Why'd you have to blow me away?!"

“You’re short, annoying, can’t sit still and have absolutely no luck with women. To top it all off, you’re proposing to my fiancée.”

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO SOMEONE YOU'VE GROWN UP WITH FOR THE LAST 15 YEARS, HUH PRETTYBOY?!" Yuno frankly ignored the loud male and turned to Hellen.

"Would you like some help, Hellebore[1]?" He asked, and she smiled at him, placing a hand shovel in the offered hand.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Asta, no matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to get into any sort of relationship with her," one of the children said, looking up at Asta.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"You won't be able to marry her, Asta. She's my fiancée," Yuno stated, looking at the shorter boy dead in the eye. "Plus, you're 15; too young to be married to anyone.

"You're young too!"

"There is a reason why we still aren't married," Yuno commented offhandedly, eyes still trained to the flowers.

"R-right..." Asta slumped over slightly before springing up once again, pointing at Yuno, who glanced at the ash blond. "FIGHT ME YUNO!"

"No," he bluntly rejected before returning to the flowers. Asta and the younger children began to bicker in the background as the two finished tending to the flowers. Hellen stood up, roughly wiping some sweat from her forehead before walking to her large woven basket full of clothes.

"I'm going to hang these up..." she said softly, and the boy's eyes softened slightly.

"Here..." Yuno held out his hands, and the wet clothes drifted out, suspending in the air before spiraling around at a fast pace, giving the illusion of a sphere. After a moment, the black haired boy stopped the circulation and the now-dry articles of cloth spread wide, and Yuno glanced at his fiancée to see her reaction.

Hellen smiled at him, and watched the dry cloth neatly fold itself and drop back down into the basket.

His cheeks dusted pink and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips before turning to Asta, his face quickly returning to its stoic state. Asta had a(n extremely) fake smile on his face as he took an axe. "Here, I'll cut some firewood..."

Yuno beat him to it, by swiping his arm downwards. The sound of chopped wood falling to the ground reached Asta, who glared at Yuno. "You two're the same age, but Yuno's so much further along than you!" One of the children pointed out, and Asta let out a small 'urk' noise before running up to Yuno.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Asta demanded, shaking the taller boy back and forth by his shoulders. After a moment, Yuno slapped Asta's hands away and simply stated "This is the result of unrelenting work and talent."

Hellen sighed and looked at one of the Sisters from the clergy, who smiled at the girl before walking up to Asta. "It's alright, Asta, the awarding ceremony is coming soon, you're sure to be able to use magic."

"You're right, Sister!" Asta instantly cheered up, a determined look coming to his face. "I'll get a Grimmoire stronger than everyone else's and become a Magic Knight! And then I'll become the Sorcery Emperor! Then I'll come back and rebuild this dirty little church!"

"Excuse my dirty little church!" The head priest shouted in protest, but was ignored.

"He's still saying that," one of the children sighed.

"I understand your determination," Sister began, "But I'll tell you now; almost all of the people who become Magic Knights are of royalty or noble blood, that are born with extremely well-developed and promising Magic powers."

Hellen looked up before looking at the basket again. "We are all of low-class and are orphans, and the chances of any of us becoming Magic Knights are low...but I doubt myself becoming a Magic Knight more than I doubt your and Yuno's abilities. In fact, I don't doubt you two at all."

Yuno and Asta watched Hellen in surprise as she hefted the large basket onto her head and balanced it, holding one side with one hand, the other wiping more sweat from her forehead, before she smiled. "I just don't believe I'll ever make it as far as you two."

"Hellen--" Yuno didn't get to finish his sentence; his fiancée was already around the corner, headed back to the sleeping quarters to sort out the clothes.

The two boys stood in silence, slightly in awe that Hellen had spoke, before Asta 'hmph'ed and ran off. "Asta, where are you going?" The Sister called, but Yuno just shook his head.

"Leave him; he'll be back by dinner."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can remember when I saw Yuno and Asta for the first time. I was two-and-a-half years old then; about two years and a quarter older than them.

I don't know why I can remember something so vividly at such a young age, maybe it was Asta's pale hair, or maybe Yuno's amber eyes or their strange auras.

"Hellebore, would you like to see them?" Sister asked, and I nodded wordlessly. I crept up to the baskets and crouched down, peeking in at them. The two infants stopped crying for a moment, peering at me curiously before smiling, laughing.

I was taken aback for a moment before reaching out to the blond one's basket. He 'grinned' and he grabbed a hold of my hand and laughed a bit harder, closing his eyes happily. I smiled softly at him before the other started crying and I turned to him.

His aura was bright, full of life, but slightly dark, while the other's was dim, full of determination and ambition.

Hesitantly, I reached to him. The boy slowly stopped crying, spotting my hand and eagerly reaching out and snatching my hand, pulling it forward and rubbing his face against it, as if it were a doll.

I smiled gently, watching as the small boy began to fall asleep, my hand still in his firm grip.

"They really like you," Sister commented, and I looked over my shoulder, a bit startled. "Do you want to name them, Hellebore?"

"..." I said nothing, looking back at the two boys, gazing at her excitedly. "Ah...Asta," I said softly, pointing at the blond child before gazing at the black haired one. "Yu...no." I smiled in a proud fashion. "Asta, Yuno!"

Sister looked a little surprised before smiling. "All right, Asta and Yuno it is!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, Hellen!" Asta said eagerly, jumping in place. I ran out, wearing a pair of overalls, short sleeved shirt and knee-length leather boots with a silver toe-cover and iron bottoms and short heels.

I'd gotten them as a gift from a visiting noble who had been impressed by my Magical talent and knowledge. I had received the pair of boots, a ring and a silver hair piece 'to remember him by.'

"There you are!" Yuno smiled, and grabbed her arm and pulled her along as they ran into the woods. "Let's play hide-and-seek!"

I smiled and nodded, and the two boys cheered.

Hellen watched Yuno walk off after Asta before turning around, her boots clacking against the stone road. 'Now to wait for March to come...'


	2. Year One: First Spring - First Stages, Step Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta, Yuno and Hellen head to the Grimoire Tower, where Yuno and Hellen receive their Grimoires. The couple is attacked, and Asta comes to the rescue, with a Grimoire of his own.

March soon came, and the day had come.

Hellen waited by the entrance of the Grimoire Tower, gazing at the group of young mages, searching for her two companions.

“Hellen! Hellen!” Asta ran out from behind her and tackled her from behind. She fell to the ground, letting out a small sound of pain when her face hit the stone ground. “Where were you? Yuno and I were looking all over!”

The girl said nothing, merely pushing him off of her and pointing to the ground where she stood as a response.

“Huh?! You mean you were here to whole time?” He exclaimed and sighed when she nodded in confirmation. “Well, the ceremony's about to start! C'mon!" Hellen let the energetic boy grab onto her arm and pull her into the Tower.

"Welcome to the ceremony, young ones!" The voice grew louder as Asta pulled Hellen into the main chamber, which was a colossal (height-wise) room, in a cylinder shape, the walls covered in shelves, books all over them.

Hellen took a moment to wonder why the Tower was full, rather than empty. Where did all these Grimoires even come from, anyways?

"Today, your future will be granted to you, with faith, hope and love!" The old mage said, smiling under his beard. "I am the head of this Grimoire Tower. Now then, is the future Sorcery Emperor amongst us?"

"Look, it's those rats from the church..." Hellen heard, and looked over her shoulder to see a group of nobles whispering among themselves.

"They look so...poor." "They don't need to give them Grimoires to put them on the same level as us."

Hellen blocked out the mage and glared at the group heatedly, hoping with all her heart they would be sent to Hell when they died. The nobles felt the scorching gaze and their eyes widened slightly out of fear and they stopped talking, searching the crowds for the one responsible, but came up with nothing.

"--re Conferment!" Hellen was snapped back to the old mage as those words left his mouth, and she gazed in awe as Grimoires floated down from the various shelves, each finding someone to pair up with. The girl heard people talk amongst themselves, comparing and contrasting their Grimoires as she held hands with Yuno, intertwining their fingers as she nervously waited for her Grimoire.

After a moment, Asta held his arms up. "Excuse me...a Grimoire hasn't come my way!"

There was a moment of silence before people broke out into laughter.

"I'm sorry...maybe try again next year?" The mage offered, and Hellen frowned, hugging Yuno's arm to her chest. The boy glanced at his fiancée before looking up once again as a bright light descended towards the two. Yuno held out his free hand, and the Grimoire floated above it, a bright light shining around it. Hellen squinted and took a look at it before gasping slightly.

"Four leaf...clover," she whispered in awe, before smiling, proud of the taller boy she was holding on to. Soon after, another Grimoire came flying down, glowing a warm golden light. She held out her hand, touching it, and it suddenly shrunk to a few centimeter thick book, of a tiny octagonal shape, a wooden cover on each side, golden patterns over them and a gem embedded on the front cover, the image of a clover engraved under the ruby.

"A four leaf?! And a two leaf clover?!" Someone exclaimed. Hellen and Yuno looked down at her petite Grimoire where, sure enough, there was the engraving of a two-leaf clover. Yuno's eyes sparked with interest before he looked up again.

"Amazing! The four-leaf clover!"

"But what about the two-leaf clover..?"

"I heard that the first Grimoire to ever exist had two leaves on the clover..."

"This is incredible!"

"I will become the Sorcery Emperor," Yuno's voice echoed throughout the Tower, strong and determined. Silence reigned before cheers rose.

"Yuno's so great!"

"He's so cute too!" Hellen and Yuno's grip on each other's hands tightened slightly at the call, Yuno glancing at his fiancée as she glared at the woman who called him 'cute.'

"A street rat like him..?"

"And her...she looks familiar..."

"There has to be some sort of mistake..."

Yuno turned around and glared at all of the nobles, and shivers went down their spines.

"Yuno..." Yuno and Hellen turned to see Asta with a determined look in his eyes. "JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL CATCH UP RIGHT AWAY! 'CUZ RIGHT NOW..." The blond pointed at himself. "I'M YOUR ONLY RIVAL!"

Yuno stared at Asta for a moment, blocking out the sounds of the others ridiculing Asta before gently removing Hellen from his arm and walking past his 'childhood friend.'

"...Ridiculous."

Hellen frowned as her fiancé walked off, before walking over to Asta and looking down at him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He looked up, his eyes blank, before shaking his head and pushing her hands off. "I'm fine, Hellen..."

She watched him walk off as well before the head Priest of the church placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's head back and prepare a feast for your fiancé!"

"...and Asta," she murmured before walking after Yuno. She soon found him outside one of the entrances of the tower and jogged up to him. He looked at her, and waited for her to be by his side before offering her a hand, which she took. She smiled at him, before also looking at the closed door.

"The star of the show shouldn't hang around all day like this..." a male voice interrupted the peaceful silence. Hellen's eyes widened as the sound of chains flying through the air reached her and she pushed Yuno out of the way, and she was struck by a binding spell.

"HELLEN!" Yuno exclaimed, trying to run towards her but a man stood beside her with a knife.

"Summoning Magic, Full Circle Bind..." the man said. "This spell will restrict her from moving, and prevent her from using magic..." He took her Grimoire from her messenger bag. "Which is perfect."

"Get away from her," Yuno demanded, trying his best to remain level headed, moving to run towards them.

"Don't move!" He held the knife close to Hellen's chest, and Yuno immediately stopped. "Oho, you really like this girl, don't you?" He held the knife a bit closer to her, and pulled on her hair. Hellen winced, but not a sound came from her. Yuno gritted his teeth.

"Who the Hell are you?" He questioned, and the man laughed.

“I used to be a Magic Knight not too long ago, I was even making a name for myself...'Chain Master LeButy.' But now? Now I'm just a humble bandit." LeButy held out his hand, and the four-leaf clover Grimoire floated over to him. "All Grimoires choose their master, but there are tons of people out there who'd pay ten times a king's ransom to get these...even though you two were chosen my these Grimoires, you were just chosen, so you're no threat to me at all...your legend will end long before it began, boy."

"WAIT RIGHT..." A voice suddenly boomed, and something rolled past and rammed into the wall of the tower. The three stared at it for a moment before Asta popped up, face bruised. "...THERE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, THIEF?"

"Asta..." Yuno trailed off, slightly surprised.

"Hm? Oh, you're that pathetic kid that didn't get chosen by a Grimoire," LeButy mused, an amused smirk playing on his face.

"Yeah, that's me! Glad you remember! I'm that pathetic kid!" Hellen frowned, struggling slightly, but the knife punctured her skin slightly, drawing a bit of blood. She winced. "A Grimoire is a precious item that is handed down to only one person! Give those back to Hellen and Yuno!"

"Doing twisted things like this aren't out of the norm in the real world, kid, care to die before you see it for yourself?"


End file.
